Eight Letters
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: It had been innocent enough Katara and Suki sitting on the couch watching Gossip Girl. Then things got a little less innocent when Suki had leaned over between episodes and started kissing her neck. Zuko had walked in on his girlfriends in many different positions on the couch. But as Zuko opened the door, he heard the longest moan ever. Tumblr Prompt, Smut, SuKatKo, Lemons, 18


This had started off innocent enough. Katara and Suki sitting on the couch watching Gossip Girl for about the eight millionth time. Then things got a little less innocent when Suki had leaned over between episodes and started quoting Chuck Bass lines.

Zuko had walked in on his girlfriends in many different positions on the couch. But as Zuko opened the door, he heard the longest, breathiest moan he ever come from either of the girls.

Tumblr Prompt: Suki/Katara 69 with Zuko Spying

* * *

This had started off innocent enough. Katara and Suki sitting on the couch watching _Gossip Girl _for about the eight millionth time. It was probably the one show, minus _Friends, _that they could stand to watch together and over and over again. They had done it since they were pre-teens.

But then things got a little less innocent when Suki had leaned over between episodes and started quoting Chuck Bass lines. Katara was giggling as Suki kissed down her neck and over her shoulder. "I'm Chuck Bass." Suki said into the soft plush under Katara's belly button after she shoved the shirt up. "Three words."

"Eight letters," Katara whispered back as her girlfriend's fingers hooked into her shorts and panties. "Hurry!"

Suki smiled into Katara's inner thigh and tugged down on the fabric, "That only leaves me with three other letters."

"Now," Katara whined as her fingers reached down and searched for Suki's hair.

"That won't work either. That's only two words." Suki nipped at the skin causing Katara to shiver. She licked over where her teeth dipped into skin and then over the outside of her pink opening.

"Ah, fuck-," Katara whined, she twisted her fingers in the short auburn hair and clutching into the cushion beneath her.

Suki worked her middle finger into Katara's pussy with a lick on her clit. She wiggled her tongue back and forth causing Katara to arch under her mouth. "Good baby," Suki whispered and then continued to give kitten licks to Katara's opening. Suki began thrusting her finger hard into Katara, the wetness coating her finger. She bit her lip as she added another one and sucked in her breath when Katara's walls tightened slightly around her fingers.

"Su-Suki!" Katara grinded her hips down onto Suki's fingers. "More. More. _More_." The girlfriend listened to her and began really fucking her fingers. Katara slapped at the couch cushion and shook her head. "No, Suki!"

Suki raised her head with a chuckle, "Yeah, hun?" She pulled her hand back just enough to rub her thumb over the wet bud and Katara's hips jumped up into her hand.

"Wh-want you," Katara said breathlessly and reached down for her girlfriend. She moaned so loud as Suki pulled her fingers away and sucked on her wet fingers. "S-sit on my face."

Suki pulled out her fingers with a pop and a giggle, "Mmm, baby, but I'm not finished with you yet."

"You don't have to be." Katara grabbed for Suki's hips. "Now, sit on my face."

"Naughty, Kat." Suki smirked and took the suggestion. She climbed off the couch and shimmed out of her pajama bottoms and pulled off her shirt. "Yours too." Katara practically tore her tank top off.

Suki climbed over Katara, her knees on each side of her girlfriend's face. Katara reached up and wrapped her arms around Suki's thighs. Suki shook her hips over Katara's face. Katara slapped Suki's thigh and pulled her down. She bit onto Suki's thigh gently. Suki whined so loud and tried to pull off from Katara. "Stop teasing me." Katara moaned

"I was going to say the same thing," Suki dug her nails into Katara's thighs when Katara got in a good long lick.

There was a short pause for both to let out breathy moans. Katara licked again tasting Suki's salty sweetness. She curled her tongue into the opening and gave a light suck. Katara littered Suki's pussy in kisses. "Spirits, you taste so good."

Suki leaned down and kissed Katara's lower belly. Then she pushed at the tan thighs to push them open and kissed at the freshly waxed skin. "I love when you go bare." Suki rubbed her nose along the soft skin. "It's always so soft and," Suki finishes her sentence with a kiss and a lick close to Katara's clit. Katara moaned into the next kiss to Suki's opening. Suki has to lean her head at a slightly uncomfortable angle to get a lick.

Zuko had walked in on his girlfriends in many different positions on the couch for example: the time they were hanging upside down with avocado mud masks and studying, Katara and Suki wrestling over the remote to the blue ray player, the nerf fight over a makeshift fort, and both of them asleep tangled up together with some Disney princess credits rolling on the TV. But as Zuko opened the door, he heard the longest, breathiest moan he ever come from either of the girls.

The late arriver stepped into the dark kitchen where he looked out over the bar to the two girls. He watched as Suki's fingers ran inside Katara's thighs and her tongue curled around the already glistening clit. Zuko bit his lip to keep the moan from his mouth, but his hiss through his teeth caught the girl on top's attention.

Suki whipped her head up to the strange sound from the kitchen. She found sharp golden eyes staring at them. He brought a finger up to his lips and she nodded. Suki got an idea. If Zuko wanted a show, Suki would give him the best damn show. Suki moaned with extra volume and grinded her hips back on Katara's face. "Oh yes, more."

Katara stiffened her tongue and wiggled it back and forth as Suki rocked back onto her face. "Fuck, Suki," Katara tightened her hands on Suki's thighs. She raised her head to run her tongue from clit to pucker then back to suck on her girlfriend's sensitive nub. Katara listened to Suki's loudest whine to date. Katara looked up Suki's curved back to see her hands roaming over her front. Katara smirked as she nipped at her girlfriend's ass, Suki had the most sensitive nipples. "Ka-AH!" And Katara's face was soaked from nose to chin with spit and Suki's wetness.

Suki fell forward and gripped at Katara's knees, her nails dragged down to Katara's inner thighs. She dipped to fingers deep into Katara and curled them. Katara's thigh tensed and spread further open by itself, her heel digging into the back of the couch. Suki pressed right under where her waistband sat and fucked her fingers up and rubbing back and forth over her front walls. Katara's legs began to shake and she had to lean her head away from Suki to take in a shaky breath.

"That's it, good girl." Suki whispered back over her shoulder briefly and hissed as Katara's nails dug deep into her ass. Suki was almost bucked off as Katara arched off the couch and her hips pushed down on to Suki's fingers. Katara was tightening around her fingers, and Katara slapped her girlfriend's thigh and pushed up. Nails scratched along her thighs, but Suki didn't move.

"Su-," Katara's legs began to shake as Suki finally let up on finger fucking her. If it wasn't for Suki sitting on top of her, Katara probably would have been off the couch at the sting of a wet slap to her pussy. "Ah!" Katara tried to close her thighs but Suki's hands caught them, and her fingers went back deep into her and fucked her again. Katara felt the tingles of pleasure all the way from the top of her head to the tips of her curling toes. "S-s, ah!" Katara cried out.

Suki's fingers were completely soaked as she pulled them from Katara. She rubbed them hard over the swollen clit and gave it a light hit again. Katara jerked again and practically screamed as her clit was rubbed violently. Suki smiled and looked up to Zuko, "Look at her being such a good girl." Suki stopped her abuse on Katara's pussy to pull up on her thighs. She opened Katara's wet pussy with her fingers for Zuko to get a look. "She's so wet for you."

Katara was too busy trying to calm her shaking body to be confused by who Suki was talking to, but when another pair of hands ran from her knees down her thighs to where Suki's hands waited Katara was pulled out from under Suki. Her hips were placed on the arm rest and her thighs over Zuko's shoulders. Katara shoved her fingers into his hair as he dove down to eat her out. He sucked at the wetness gathered in her entrance before dipping his tongue in deep.

Suki leaned over Katara with a wet smile before leaning down to kiss her. It was so wet and the taste and smell of the other on their tongues and face.

Katara whipped her head away from Suki to cry out, "Fu-ah! Zuko! Oh, oh my gahhhdd!"

Suki giggled at her girlfriend's poor vocabulary as she watched Zuko lick and suck on Katara's clit. His eyes rose up Katara's body to meet her eyes causing Suki to shiver from the lust and heat in his eyes. Her hand travelled down to her own pussy feeling the wetness Katara left behind. Her fingers flicked over her clit where Zuko ran his tongue back and forth over Katara's clit. She swallowed and continued to watch Zuko. Wherever, however his tongue went on Katara, Suki's fingers mirrored it on her own pussy. Suki clutched the back of the couch with her other hand to keep herself steady where she remained kneeled as her toes began to curl.

Zuko began to pick up on this after a few seconds and made it his goal to completely wreck Suki while pushing Katara into complete bliss. Zuko adjusted himself to be kneeling and took one of Katara's hands to push it up towards Suki hoping she could take the hint. Katara looked at him with glazed eyes but nodded and looked up to Suki. He watched Katara's fingers push up at Suki's where they were paused over her opening. Katara inserted a finger when Zuko touched her entrance with the tip of his tongue.

Zuko growled when Suki began moving her hand away. She looked back up to him from where she had caught eyes with Katara. "Keep doing as I am." Zuko licked right over Katara's sensitive bud and watched Suki's fingers hesitate to do the same and then he licked left to see her fingers swipe in the same direction. "Good girl."

Katara whined at the praise given. She wanted to reward Suki too. She reached a little further and pushed her fingers deep into Suki and scissors them open immediately feeling Suki tighten around them and hiss from the stretch.

"That's good Katara," Zuko whispered over her heated center. "Fuck her for me."

Katara bit her lip and did as instructed. It was definitely weaker than she normally would with her body already brought to an ultimate high and continued to float there as Zuko continued to nip and fuck his tongue into her pussy.

Zuko continued to whisper praises up to the girls and when Katara's legs tensed and her hand dropped from Suki, he knew she was exhausted. He pulled back from her and turned her slightly, so her legs hung off the couch cushions. Zuko turned to a slightly more stable Suki and kissed her briefly. She muttered something like 'welcome home' against his lips. "Help me with Kitten and let's get to bed so I can actually wreck you."

Suki bit her lip and helped lean the boneless Katara over Zuko's back. He carried her to the room, and she moaned as she was placed on the covers. Her eyelashes fluttered as she curled up on her side facing the center of the bed to watch the other two.

Zuko set out to the bathroom for a washcloth and a condom. He came back to see Suki running her fingers through their girlfriend's hair. Katara's eyes were closed but he could tell she was fighting off sleeping. When he reached the bed, he pushed off his jeans and boxers before kneeling onto the bed. He pumped himself to full hardness again as his eyes found the pink lines around Suki's thighs a clear indication that Katara had been under her. Suki turned to look over at her boyfriend, her lip caught under white teeth.

"You're going to be looking the same way in about five minutes," Zuko said with a smirk as he grabbed Suki's hips and brought them back to meet his. She slid slightly on the bed as Zuko pulled her up onto her knees, his bare dick resting just in the curve of her ass.

Suki gasped at the feeling. They had never gone bare before, even though both Katara and her were covered. Maybe soon. The three of them had been together for quite a while. And with Katara and Suki living together, maybe after Zuko finally moves in they can make that step. Suki would be extremely happy with those events.

Zuko pulled away after a long second of the inner war in his mind to not just sink into the hot, wet pussy of Suki. He would need to ask first and get not only Suki's permission but Katara's too. He began slipping on the condom and Suki looked back over her shoulder and raised up onto her elbows. Zuko growled and jerked Suki back again causing her to wobble on her elbows," Down." When Suki didn't listen, Zuko shoved between Suki's shoulder blades. Her arms slid out from under her and she tried to struggle up. Zuko pushed a little harder and leaned over her, "I said, down."

Suki whimpered and surrendered under the deep tone of Zuko's voice. Zuko settled her hips high with a tap to her thigh. It was her only warning, before Zuko fucked in hard and quick. Suki let out a yelp, "Oh fuck!"

Zuko grunted and slid out only a few inches to slam back in. He began short sharp fucks in Suki's soaked pussy. He leaned back to watch where he disappeared, his dick glistened as he pulled back and then brought Suki back to meet his hips with a slap.

Suki continued to gasp and whine with each thrust into her. She clutched at the bedsheets by her head, "Ha-harder!" Zuko listened to her want and leaned further into her with each snap of his hips.

Multiple whines ripped through the air. Suki and Zuko's head whipped to where Katara lay beside them, her hand between her legs. Zuko cursed under his breath as Suki tightened around him. Katara whimpered out a plea. Zuko wasn't sure what she wanted but he wanted to hear more from her. He gripped harder at Suki's hips as he continued to piston into her. His mind racing to figure out what to do next. He could feel the telltale sign of his end coming with each squeeze around his dick.

Zuko gritted his teeth and leaned back with a handful of Suki's hair pulling her up. Suki hissed and leaned back with the pull allowing Zuko to redirect her over Katara. Suki was pushed back onto her elbows between Katara's thighs. Zuko pushed Suki's head down and she laid it her head against Katara's thigh watching the other girl's fingers dip into her wet center.

Katara curled her fingers just right and she pushed her hips straight into Suki's face. Suki reached out to grab Katara to push her back down, but Zuko thought ahead of her. The next time he slammed into her, he leaned over her to push Katara's thighs open. Katara moaned and each hand found a head, she twisted her fingers into their hair and tugged them closer to her.

Suki was the first to lay a lick, more forced than the other two with Katara pulling her and Zuko pushing her. Zuko bit lightly at her shoulder as he watched. His hips had found a new rhythm, fast and deep that caused Suki's nose to constantly tap Katara's clit. Katara pushed back at Suki's face when her legs began to tremble again. Suki pulled back to get a breath and wiped her bangs from her sweaty forehead. She moaned as Zuko adjusted them again. Her hips were pulled up higher and he sunk in deeper.

Katara whined again and Suki looked up to see Zuko's fingers deep in her. He matched his thrusts with the push and pull of his fingers. Suki watched him purposely drag his fingers up along her walls. It made Katara fall apart every time. And fall apart again and again and again, Suki was almost jealous at how quickly and rapidly Katara could orgasm. Katara whimpered and pushed at Zuko's hand, her body had already taken so much.

Suki pulled Zuko's hand with a hard tug and his fingers came from Katara with a wet squelch. Suki leaned up the best she could under Zuko's weight and brought Zuko's cum soaked fingers into her mouth. Lidded, midnight blue eyes found Suki's as she sucked the fingers in deep. Katara moaned and tried to close her legs.

Zuko cursed over Suki and pressed his fingers down onto her tongue. She gagged slightly and when Zuko pulled his fingers away spit strings trailed from them back to Suki's lips. The strings snapped when Zuko moved his hand around her jaw and tilted her head to kiss her. It wasn't that great of an angle with the thrust of his hips but Zuko could feel the tightening in his gut. "Fuck, Suki," Zuko laid his head over onto her shoulder. "I'm- I've got to, ha, fuck."

Suki began pushing her hips back to meet Zuko's, they were slightly out of sync, but it was pushing Zuko closer to the edge.

Katara wanted to help them finish but she was so tired her body was so comfortable. She bit her lip and then shimmied her way down between the bed and Suki. It was slightly difficult, but Suki managed to push Zuko up a little. Zuko leaned slightly to kiss her but Katara pulled away. Her lips and teeth finding Suki's throat and shoulder. Suki immediately began to moan. She was close too. Just a few-

Katara pinched Suki's nipple and she screamed. Zuko cursed and panted over Suki. Katara twisted slightly and the space between all of them diminished. Suki was shaking and panting hard in her ear. Zuko's hips hitched a few times more before he settled. And Katara wore the smuggest look.

"Three words," Suki whispered between them all taking deep breaths.

"Eight letters," Zuko said into a quick kiss to Suki's shoulder.

"Get. Off. Me." Katara groaned. Suki and Zuko began laughing. "No seriously, it's hot and smells like a sex dungeon in here. And I need someone to carry me to the bath."

Zuko was the first to move and walked to the bathroom to throw away the dirty condom and start running the bath water. When he got back Katara and Suki were sitting up but leaning heavily against each other. Zuko picked up Katara again this time bridal style and nodded to Suki for her to join them. The bathtub was only big enough for two of them, so he placed Katara in gently and help Suki settle in as well.

Zuko watched his two favorite girls relax into the tub. He added a bath bomb too and leaned over to kiss them both on the forehead. "I believe the answer we were looking for earlier was I love you." Suki sighed and snuggled closer to Katara but Katara raised a hand and splashed him. Zuko laughed at the glare and pathetic wave of water. He really did love them and couldn't wait till their next anniversary when he would finally bring out the matching rings, he kept in the tool drawer.

* * *

Hey all! Remember to like and comment! I had fun writing this and I'd love knowing what you all think!

Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter: zutaralover94


End file.
